


Distractions

by hedgehoginahedge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is Distracting, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoginahedge/pseuds/hedgehoginahedge
Summary: Phil's had a shitty day, and Dan's not making his mood any better.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's been in my notes for months. It's short and doesn't feel completely finished, but it won't do any good sitting in my drafts for another half a year either.

Dan is always sucking on a pencil, or a lolly, or even his fingers. Most often it is his fingers. Phil did not really pay attention to it at first, but it has been years, and it is just getting more and more distracting. Dan will just be sitting there, watching an anime or something, and suddenly, his hand will go to his mouth, and he will push a finger between his lips. Then he will stay like that, completely oblivious to what he is doing, pushing a finger inn and out of his mouth, making the most obscene noises.

It’s late at night, and Phil has had an awful day. He slept inn and had to run to the tube, and even with all that effort, he ended up being ten minutes late for his doctor's appointment. Then, just as he’d stepped on the tube to go back home, it started pouring, which was also the moment he realized that he’d left his umbrella at home. He’d had to run home, and, when he got inside, Dan had just stood there, with a towel in hand, laughing at Phil in all his frazzled, sopping wet glory. The rest of the day Phil had spent in his room, grumbling, until Dan knocked on his door, offering an apology in the form of pizza and a film.

They have settled down on the sofa now, the TV playing a light hearted something which has Dan giggling around the two fingers currently in his mouth.

Phil is still in an awful mood. He’d almost gotten over the shitty day he’d had, but he’s tired, and now Dan is sitting there, making those god-damned noises, distracting him, and Phil cannot pay attention to the film. It’s ten more minutes of wet sounds and sucking, and then Phil has had enough.

He turns to Dan, growling as he sees pink, spit-slicked lips wrapped around those two fingers. Dan glances at him, his brown eyes filled with confusion, and he looks so _fucking_ innocent. Phil cannot take another second of it.

He throws himself forward, pushing Dan down and pinning him against the sofa-cushions.

"Will you stop that!" he forces out between clenched teeth.

Dan's eyes widen, and he just seems even more confused. "Stop what?" The words are muffled by the fingers that are still in his mouth.

He looks perfect, his hair tousled and beginning to curl, his eyes are large and confused, and his cheeks are light pink, most likely from Phil practically lying on top of him, and it just makes Phil even more angry.

"Sucking on your fingers all the time!" Phil is glaring. "It's like you always have to have something in your mouth! Why do you even do it? Do you like distracting me?"

Dan's eyes widen even more, and he removes his fingers from his mouth slowly. Which does not help at all, as his lips are wet and puffy, and Phil is _so_ done with this.

"Well?"

"I-" Dan starts, then bites his lip. Phil growls. "Spit it out, Daniel."

Dan looks away from him, his cheeks getting redder. "It just feels weird when there's nothing in my mouth."

"Cock-slut." Phil nearly spits out the words, and a small voice is telling him that he just crossed a line, but he cannot get himself to care. He’s angry, and annoyed, and he is quite sure that he is half hard as well.

Dan gasps, and the pink in his cheeks turns a deep red. "Ph-Phil, what are you-"

"You didn't deny it." Phil smirks.

"I-"

"You what?" Phil brings his had to stroke Dan's cheek, his thumb dragging over his bottom lip, before dipping inside his mouth and pressing against Dan's tongue. "Suck."

He’s not sure if Dan will actually do it, but the younger man wraps his lips around the digit, closing his eyes and sucking obediently. Phil groans. Dan's mouth feels almost scalding hot, and he cannot help but imagine those lips wrapped around another part of his body.

"Would you like something else to suck on, Danny?" Dan shudders, obviously understanding the intent of his words.

"Hm? Do you want something big in your mouth? Something stuffing it full?"

Dan makes a sound deep in his throat, and Phil smirks. "Yes or no, Daniel?" He pulls his thumb from Dan's mouth, chuckling as Dan whines. The younger man opens his eyes slowly. His pupils are blown wide, only a thin ring of brown surrounding them, and he looks completely wrecked. He nods jerkily, and Phil grins. "Use your words."

Dan's cheeks darken even more, and Phil isn't sure if it is from arousal or from embarrassment, but Dan answers nonetheless. "Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

Dan shudders and closes his eyes. "Yes, I want some-something big stuffing my mouth full."

**Author's Note:**

> Woop, second fic! I might continue this if I feel inspired, but for now it is what it is. I hope you liked it!
> 
> I live for feedback.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [aggressivelypeelingpotatoes](https://aggressivelypeelingpotatoes.tumblr.com)  
> Also on twitter at [potatomallard](https://twitter.com/potatomallard)  
> Please talk to me, I have like three followers, and I'm pretty sure two of them are bots.


End file.
